


The Line That Binds Us

by JahStorybook



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Not Dad Spy, Only slight angst, Slight misdirected angst, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Proposal, Wedding Reception, Wedding Rings, Weddings, let them be happy, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook
Summary: Most of my stories are sad-ish or have sad moments, and I don't see a lot of happy stuff for this ship so I wanted to shower it in fluff for once. No gore, no death, no non-con or non-con elements, just a Spook popping the big Question to everyone's favorite loudmouth! I know, shocking from me!





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Starts out making you think it might be sad but I promise it isn't!

Lately nights were cold and lonely in 2fort. Spy was busy taking care of a contract and I was losing my mind from the lack of attention. Even Engi seemed to have something he was working on. He and everyone else, apparently. The last few weeks no one has had time to even talk to me, save for Pyro who just squeals in some happy far off world and lets me ramble on without really talking. The most I've gotten out of him in vague mumbles.

Whatever the other mercs had going on was clearly important, I guess, but it hurt that they couldn't even speak to me about it or make time to give me updates. Their absence wasn’t in any way small, as each of them took up a huge space in my life, and now I feel empty without them around. The space that mattered the most to me though, was the one Spy took up, and its the one that took the most out of me.

I rolled over in the empty bed after waking up, feeling the spot where Louis would usually be waiting for me in the mornings or before bedtime. Now it was vacant and I had to resist the urge to cry. Grown men don't cry when people are too busy to talk to them, I told myself, forgetting all the lessons Engi had given me in self-confidence and true masculinity. I knew it was okay to cry when I had to, but over this? Screw that, I didn't want to have to admit when Spy finally gets back that I cried because he was gone. It'd make the smug bastard even more smug, and I couldn't have that, I thought to myself with a halfhearted smile.

Some small part of my brain told me that I should be more worried about the distance growing between the two of us, but the notion that Spy might be lying to me was too painful to think over. If he wasn’t really doing a contract I didn’t want to know, I decided. Blissful ignorance. Is that how Ma felt before my father walked out on her? Like things were perfectly okay, and the sudden aloofness was just stress or work. I hoped not.

"Dash? Are you in there, Mate?" I groaned, dragging a pillow over my head. Of course I forgot Sniper was coming by the base to check on me. Ceasefire month was hell when you had no plans for vacation, and since I had no contracts the other’s had been worried I’d go crazy or do something stupid and get into trouble. The sound of my door, or Spy's door I suppose, clicking open wasn't enough to draw me from the comfort of the soft cover, and I heard the sigh that Sniper let out when he seen the state I was in. As much as I missed the Australian assassin, I didn’t want him to see me like this. It's not like I could help it, though, these moods were entirely out of my control. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to Spy's bed fully dressed after spending the whole evening out with Demoman, I thought dryly. Before I could grab it, the warm blanket was ripped off me, and the lamp thrown on, casting light in the otherwise dark room. How had he found me so quickly, anyway, Spy had the door locked and I’d usually be in my own room when he was gone?

"Ugh, come on Snipe let me sleep in a little won't ya?" Hands found mine and I was being tugged from the bed with a gentle force before I could blink.

"Come on, Scout, I promised to get you outside today, and it’s already getting dark out. When's the last time you went running? Have you been keeping those arms strong?" Batting away his prodding hands I tried to slink back into bed. "Un un un, can't have that."

"What time is it?" I asked while he dragged me from the room, getting me far away from my biggest weakness. As we passed through Spy's smoking room and into the hall I was reminded of the emptiness once more, shivering. "Is Spy back?"

"Not just yet, but he will be soon. And it’s half past eight, last I checked, so you did sleep in. Slept the whole day away, in fact." That would usually alarm me, but now it just made me feel more numb. So what if I was withering away in here, I was cranky and lonely.

"Well, are you back for good at least?" But I already knew he wasn't. If he was back for good he would have waited until tomorrow to come and get me, not done it in in the middle of the night or whatever the hell he said it was.

"I'll be heading back out soon, but Pyro can keep you company,” Sniper assured me, walking me past the kitchen and nodding to Pyro. Returning the nod, Pyro set to work on a pot of coffee. Geez, I really was pitiful to them, wasn’t I? “So,” Sniper started when he had me sat down on our torn up sofa, his voice dangerously sympathetic. “I know you’re not doing so good with everyone being gone, especially that Spook.”

“I’m fine, Snipe. Don’t get all shrinky on me, alright?” Ignoring me, he pulled out a white envelope from his vest, a smile in his eyes.

“I’m sure you are, but I thought you might want to read this after you’re more awake.” Pyro came in, handing me a warm mug with steaming hot coffee in it. I took a sip, detesting the taste but continuing to drink it just to be polite. Pyro might cry if I spit it out.

“What is it,” I asked quietly around the edge of the glass, hoping that a letter from my ma had come in. Suddenly he took the mug from me, eyes snapping to the door as it came crashing open, Soldier barging in as loud as ever.

“Surprise Maggot!” Luckily Sniper took the mug just in time or else I would have thrown it when I jumped nearly a foot in the air and slipped off the sofa, but and tailbone aching from the impact of the hard floor.

“Jesus Fucking Christ,” I screamed, pushing myself off the floor and staring in surprise as Demoman came in after Soldier, and then Heavy, and then Medic. Engi was the last to come in, an apologetic look on his face while the others just stared in an almost proud, excited way. For just a moment I was full of joy, until a certain french spy didn’t come in after Engineer. 

“What are you guys doing, I thought you had contracts?” Heavy pulled me into a big bear hug before setting me down so Medic could do the same.

“We came to congratulate leetle Scout,” Heavy said, clapping me on the shoulder. I looked around at them, confused. Had I missed something important? Was this a party I hadn't gotten an official invite to?

“Ahem, he hasn’t read the letter yet, guys,” Sniper said from the sofa, standing up and handing me said letter. “Guess it’s alright, I wanna see his face when he reads it, too.”

“Aw geez, now I’m worried,” I said as I accepted the envelope, finally getting a good look at it. Seemed kinda fancy, with my name written in cursive on the front in a golden ink. They all remained silent, eyes glued to me while I struggled to rip the envelope open and slip the letter out of it. I recognized the prissy handwriting immediately, my stomach knotting up in suspense. It read as follows,

_“Mon Cher,_

_Sniper and Pyro tell me you’ve been restless in my absence, and for that I am sorry. I know you wanted me to call, to hear my voice, but I was afraid that I’d spoil everything if given the chance to hear yours. As I’m sure you’ve suspected, I haven’t been entirely honest on my whereabouts these past few weeks. I promise it was for good reason, so do not fret. I would never have lied if I thought you wouldn’t appreciate it later.  
_ _There were many things I had to take care of in my home country, an entire life I had yet to bury despite wanting a new one. Dealing with these loose ends has been the hardest thing of my life, just because it brought me away from you, but I needed to make sure my past was sealed away before I came back to you and that is all that has kept me going since the second I stepped off the plane. By now, I’m sure the others are back and anxiously watching you, and I want you to follow Engi before reading any more of the letter.”_

I looked up at Engineer, taking a step toward him, unsure. He held his arm out for me to grab in the same gentlemanly way Spy always does, making me grimace. This is going to be some cheesy trick that Spy’s been planning for months, isn’t it? While he led me through the base and towards the exit, I carefully read the rest of the letter, a little scared but grateful that Engi was keeping me walking straight while I stared down at the page.

_“There is much I wish to say, and much I know you wish to hear, but before that, I need to ask you something very important. I can just see you worrying already; don’t, I’m not so cruel as to use a letter to break your heart or announce and ill news. This isn’t in any way an end, but a beginning, I hope. For the past three years I have known you were one of a kind; special in every way. You quickly took up all the space in my heart from the time I met you, even if things were rocky at the start. I suppose I was callous back then, and didn’t give you the chance you deserved. I hope over the years you’ve seen me in a better light. A kinder light as I have seen you in. If you’ve accepted me as I have you, then what I need to know, what I’ve been dying to ask for nearly a year, Dash-_

Will you marry me?” The letter fell from my hands as I realized Engi had stopped me, revealing the bridge of 2fort decked out in a string of soft white lights that lit up the dark bridge. Louis, unmasked and grinning ear to ear, was kneeling on one knee before me like some romantic chick flick movie or something, eyes full of more joy than I’d ever seen. In his hand was a small black ring box, a single gold band in it. My stomach nearly went to my throat, the shock turning me into a statue. With a small gasp at the reality of what was happening set in, I found myself reaching forward to touch his hand, tears forming in my eyes. “Dash?” He asked, smile faltering at my silence. 

“Yes! Yes, yes, obviously, you big dummy,” I cried, throwing myself at the unsuspecting man and tackling him to the ground. A round of cheers behind us did nothing to distract me as I kissed every inch of his face. The tears kept coming, but neither of us minded because nothing could ruin this moment. It was amazing, perfect, dazzling. When we were finally helped off the ground I was still smiling and crying and clutching the ring he’d slipped onto my finger close to my chest.

“Is this why everyone’s been ignoring me,” I asked suddenly, turning to glare at the other mercenaries. They all awkwardly looked away, each of them finding the decorations quite interesting all of a sudden.

“None of us trusted ourselves not to slip up and say something,” Sniper said, resting his arm around Spy’s shoulders and looking just as proud as the rest of them. "We didn't want you to suspect anything," he clarified.

“So that’s why Pyro got to stay?” The insane muffled pyromaniac cheered, clapping his hands. “Wait, so you didn’t even trust Snipes? That’s rare.”

“I let him decide if I could trust him,” Spy assured me, returning the brotherly gesture to the Aussie, sly look on his face as he did so.

“Mate, I wasn’t risking it either way,” Sniper said with a frown forming. Confused, I looked to Spy for an explanation. 

“It took a lot of planning to make this happen just right, ma cheri. If someone messed that up or ruined the surprise I’d gut them,” Spy said calmly, innocently despite the brutality of the words.

“That’s harsh, pal.” I pointed at him accusingly but the three of us just laughed it off and I went to kiss him one more time. This time I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a fierce hug by Demo, being swung back and forth playfully. Him and Soldier were clearly waiting to talk with me, an behind them were Engi, Heavy, and Medic.

“I’m proud of ya, laddy," the Scot said, eye twinkling. Soldier didn't hug me when Demo let me go, but I could tell it was taking restraint.

"You know Soldier, we're all off duty right now." That was all the push he needed it seemed. Demo had to step aside as the man threw him arms around me too. 

"I'm so happy for you son." The word hit me hard, making me tear up a bit. Soldier would be a good dad, I thought with a smile as I put my arms around him, too, and tried to wipe the tears off on his shirt. Can't be too touchy filly.

* * *

The short celebration lasted another ten minutes or so before Demo decided that we needed drinks and music to make it official, and in that short time I learned that nearly everyone that had actually been gone for contracts finished them weeks ago. Heavy, Medic, and Engi had been vacationing on the west coast for the first week before returning to help plan and set up for this.

Everyone was in on it, they just hadn’t realized I’d get so gloomy without them around. Heavy felt worse than anyone about that, comparing it to leaving a pet hamster all by itself with no one but a feeder, the feeder being Pyro I guess. As offended as I was about that, everyone seemed to agree that that’s exactly what if felt like. Even Spy, the smug, cocky bastard, was apologetic for having to be gone so long and in between kisses asked me if I had been alright and if anything happened in his absence. Of course nothing happened; I had no contracts and the base was a ghost town! Fighting back the urge to pick a fight over it, I told him nothing happened and I’d been bored as ever without him but was completely okay and coped just fine. Spy didn’t believe me for a second.

When I asked what was so important he needed to deal with in France he merely shook his head, saying he’d explain later. Later being when we were alone in his room, I surmised. What ever he had to do must have been really private, or he'd be fine with telling me in front of all our teammates. I knew he had many pasts from his years of traveling the globe, each unique to the role he had to play in that time or place, but I never considered that the most dangerous of those lives would have been when he still lived in France, the country he spoke of so fondly with an air of admiration floating around him all crazy-like.

Our little party slowly started moving in-doors before Spy stopped me, holding me back from the others for a moment.

“I have one more surprise, mon lapin.” Glancing around to make sure none of the others were still outside he tugged me to the bridge, tapping on it loudly. From the other side a knock returned, and a familiar head poked up.

“Jeremy?” The red Scout jumped up, arms wide as he made his way across the wooden bridge. I met him half-way, throwing my arms around him. We’d been friends for a while but he got transferred to a different base when we came to 2fort. All communication between us had been cut off for the better part of a year.

“Hey haha, Dash! Your Spy told me the good news and I just had to be here to see the whole performance. Tell me, what’s so great about this guy that you always turn me down,” the older Bostonian asked, his flirty joke heard by Spy behind me. Arms came around my shoulders, tugging me back. “Uh-oh, frenchie to the rescue. I’m just playin, pal, I know he’s off limits!”

“I would appreciate _some_ attempt to contain yourself, mon ami. We both know Dash is even more of an airhead than you.” Smacking one of his arms, I shot a glare at the grinning Spy.

“Hey!” Both of them laughed as I scowled, leaning back into Spy’s embrace. “Did you get transferred back or…”

“Not yet, but I think in another month the papers will go through. Can’t believe I got transferred in the first place.” I nodded, reaching out to pull him in for another hug.

“Can you come in? I think Demo is whipping up some drinks.” Spy would probably be the only one to hear that hope in my voice, and by the way his hold on me loosened I’d guess he was allowing me a moment alone with my friend. As he slipped away Jeremy reached over and bumped his shoulder, giving him a two fingered salute.

“You know the rules, Dash. There’s a reason Spy proposed out here where the Reds can see. The entire team is over there cheering right now, cause they were all watching from the second floor. We’ve got a minute or two, though, don’t worry,” Jeremy said, reaching into his side pouch. “I got you this,” he struggled with the buttons for a second before getting it open, bringing out a familiar laminated card.

“Is that… a baseball card?” The card was in fair condition, still readable and from the looks of it signed. “This is amazing, Jere!” We were hugging once more, neither of us speaking until a hand came down on my shoulder.

“Sorry, mon lapin, we must hurry and get inside before we are missed.” Spy did his best to sound sympathetic, knowing how much this meant to me. I nodded, sniffling just a little and wiping the tears that had just started to overflow from my eyes.

“Yeah, I know. You’ll write to me sometime, right Jeremy? That last letter I sent to you never got a reply.”

“I got it, but Coldfront doesn’t have many outgoing traffic or postal service. The second your letter was dropped into my hands they left and I’ve been stuck waiting on someone to come through ever since.” He gave my face a little pat, smile getting bigger. “Guess I’ll see what I can do, can’t have you frowning over another man when you’ve just been engaged.”

“Jeremy!” Spy laughed at the joke this time, though, despite my face heating up.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. About the flirting, not the letter, I really will try to write back, I promise. I have to go, though, our Heavy drove me and you know those dudes don’t like being out of the action for too long.” Doing my best to smile I waved him off, not turning around to face Spy until the other Scout was gone.

“You brought him here just for me? You really did want this to be special, huh?” Catching my hand and dragging me close, Spy kissed me with gentle lips, fingers brushing over my face softly. Nothing could ruin this moment, I told myself again. 

“I wanted it to be perfect in every way. The man is your best friend and I know you dislike being away from those you love.” A low whistle brought us both out of the trance of each others’ eyes, looking up to see Sniper leaning out the left entryway.

“Looks like you two blokes are having a moment. Should I tell everyone to hold off on the drinking?” As much as I wanted to say yes and run off somewhere to kiss Spy more, I didn’t want to miss out on the fun. I'd been alone for long enough, I wanted to see everyone again.

“We’re coming, don’t worry.” Grabbing Spy’s hand I leaned back on my heels and kissed his cheek before starting off towards our base, dragging him with. Today had been more than perfect, I decided. Today would change my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will likely add one more chapter after this at some point that will contain the ceremony and wedding night(wink wink) but this story can stand alone without it!

Later that night I lay curled against Spy with our fingers entwined. Both of us seemed blissfully satisfied with just some kissing and were marveling at the rings on our hands. In the past I thought marriage would feel heavy, restricting, like a net thrown over me. Now, I kind of looked forward to saying I had a husband. 

As I stared at the ring on my finger a hand slipped over it, hiding the shiny band from my view, though I could still feel it pressing into my skin. Spy picked my hand up and brought it to his lips, a gesture he’d been repeating all night. I don’t know if he was trying to tell me something but each time he did it my face got bright red and he seemed to find that funny.

“Dash Lefebvre will take some getting use to, no?” I wrinkled my nose, not liking how the two names clashed somewhat.

“I don’t know, how would you like Louis Carlton?” Spy seemed equally discomforted by the sound of that and I had to admit it was sort of worse than Dash Lefebvre. “Yeah, nevermind, that sounds awful. I can live with being a Lefebvre I guess.” Pretty sure I wasn’t pronouncing it right, though. 

“If it’s of any consolation, I love the way it sounds with your name. Hearing it makes me unbelievably happy.” Among other things, I bet. Spy liked having things his way, we all do don’t lie, so me taking his name must be making him all kinds of excited. It certainly was for me.

“Louis, do you wanna sit here talking about names all night or do you wanna take those pants off.” He laughed, shaking his head and laying back. 

“In a moment, didn’t you want to know what I was doing in France,” he asked, voice purposefully tempting. 

“I… Yeah, I guess I do,” I submitted, crawling over to rest my head on his bare chest and huffing. We hardly ever made it this long into bed with so many clothes on. “Sex after that, though?”

“Obviously.” Taking a cigarette out of his kit, Spy struck up his lighter and leaned in, breathing in and watching the end of it light up. I blew smoke out of my eyes when it drifted down at me, prompting him to move his hand further away. “I suppose I’ll start from three months ago, when I first got the idea,” Spy started, face blissfully at peace. “We were in the middle of a match and you told me something about wanting to visit home the next chance you got. While I knew you meant you wanted to back to Boston to see your family, it got me thinking about when home would be a place we shared, not two separate ideas. After our contracts are up I will still be working for Mann co. and since I don’t intend to let you run off back to that tiny apartment you call livable when you could just as easily-”

“Hey!” He bristled as I waved away the interruption, eyes still happy but slightly annoyed. I couldn’t help that his apartment was only one step above living on the street. Several times I'd tried convincing him to move out and find somewhere safer, but Scout was nothing if not stubborn.

“-When you could just as easily live with me. This prompted me to consider proposing and I came to the conclusion that if we were to be married it should be with my real identity, zhe one I was born with,” Spy stated, glaring at me when I chuckled. “What is so funny about zhat?”

“You were real sure I was gonna say yes, huh?” Ignoring me when I elbowed him playfully, he took a drag of his cigarette, eyes smug.

“Of course. Silly boy,” he taunted. “However, if I wanted to obtain my papers, I had to go to Italy, France, and Germany to take care of certain people who do not wish for Louis Lefebvre to resurface, as well as England to take care of… some old business. Until zhey were gone there was no safe way for me to officially marry you without drawing zheir attention, I’m afraid. Any legal activity could trigger dozens of traps set in place years ago. You know how I am about bread crumbs, letting zhem find me so easily would be foolish.” I nodded against him, not really understanding why they’d care if he suddenly got hitched in the first place. 

“Who are they? Why were they after you in the first place?” He sighed, examining his cigarette carefully while he collected his thoughts.

“Blackmail. I have dangerous information on zhese people, ma cheri. Information zhat zhey didn’t want getting out or being used against zhem. If zhey were able to pinpoint my location I have no doubt zhey would send many assets after me. Of course, zhey had no way of knowing where I was before now since I used an alias to get a job here.”

“That's so badass.” Spy loved having his ego stroked, and the smile tugging on his lips made me grin. 

“Yes, quite. Back to what I was saying, zhough, it would be tricky obtaining my real identity without alerting zhem, so I was forced to take zhem out before I could even go near zhe hospital I’d been born at to retrieve my birth papers.” My eyes grew wide and I sat up a little to stare at him, shocked.

“Did you kill all of them?” My surprise and disbelief amused him, but he shook his head, denying it.

“I didn’t have to. I used the information I gathered on zhem as a bargaining chip. The british government had a close eye on many of zhese men and I was able to trade my information in exchange for new information, which is safely tucked away somewhere no one will find it. It took a while, almost an entire month, but I was able to see everyone who may still be following my trail locked away or forced to leave the country and leave behind their assets.” That sounded real boring, to be honest. I had a hard time believing that he spent so much time passing around briefcases with no hiccups. 

“So your saying clean cut, in and out, nothing went bad even once? Thats rare, even for you.” He didn’t say anything, just continued to smoke his cigarette until it was just a filter. A realization popped into mind that made me narrow my eyes and push onto my elbows to meet his eyes.

“Wait just a minute, you lied to me in that letter, didn’t you?” Spy jumped at that, eyes confused but lips pursed irritably as if not ready to deny it on instinct.

“I assure you, I meant everyzhing I wrote. What in zhe world do you zhink I would have lied about?” I rolled off him, resting on my knees to look at him straight forward. I wasn’t about to let him lie his way through this, something he no-doubt would try to do if given the chance. Lies made people happy and a happy me made for a happy him.

“Not even just in the letter! You said you didn’t call because you were worried you’d slip up. That isn’t the whole truth, is it? You didn’t call because you knew it would be dangerous, that someone might track the call and find out about me. You weren’t just running around selling off secrets, you were in hiding weren’t you?” Glancing away, Spy’s frown was all the confirmation I needed. 

“It was… part of zhe truth. I really did worry I’d ruin zhe surprise by calling, but you’re right. Accessing all my records stirred up trouble and I had to deal with many  if zhey found me zhey definitely could have found out about you if I had any contact with you… Scout, I couldn’t risk dragging you into zhat mess; zhey could not be allowed to get to you,” he said as if pleading with me to understand. “Even after I was done with it all zhere was a chance zhat someone remained zhat I may not remember. Some threat I long since forgot but who remembers me and holds a grudge.”

“I’m not mad or anything, Spy. I just wish you’d tell me the whole truth. You can’t start doing this to me, okay? I know it’s dangerous, I get that; the kind of people you’ve met are way worse than most of the ones I have dealt with and I can’t expect you to let me anywhere near that world, because if it was the opposite I know I wouldn’t, but I do ask that you tell me the truth when you do talk to me about it. That's fair, right?” A smile returned to his lips as Spy tugged me down for a kiss, clearly surprised. When he let me go I stayed there, hovering over him while he held my face gently.

“I’m shocked zhat you realized I had hid anyzhing from you in zhe first place. Clearly my skill rubbing off on you, no?” Shaking my head with a small laugh, I sat back up, placing my ring gently on the end table so it wouldn’t be lost while I slept. My ring, I thought giddily. I was engaged! To be married! “What is zhat look, ma cheri?”

“Just thinking about how lucky I am,” I said, carefully choosing not to elaborate so he wouldn’t know just how relieved I was that all that time away wasn’t spent removing me from his life or finding love in another’s arms. He really loves me, I guess. Better not let him know I was so worried in the first place or he’d start overcompensating. As much as I loved him, I’m not sure how I’d handle him opening doors for me or treating me all ladylike. For the first few months of our relationship that's how it was, and it was something terrifying. Spy adapted well, though, as did I.

“Dash… are you really okay with all zhis?” The tiredness and worry in his voice had me a bit anxious. What was he so worried about now?

“I told you I’m not mad that you lied, just don’t do it again.” He shook his head, sitting up and reaching for both my hands.

“Not zhat, are you really okay with marrying me?” I could see the doubt in his eyes and it kind of saddened me. Was he thinking that I didn’t really want to do this?

“Of course I am! What would make you think I didn’t want this, Spy?” Something told me we were going to spend a lot of these next few weeks having similar conversations. Both of us were a mess, always thinking that we could be better when we were, in fact, doing our best already.

“I just zhought… I asked you in front of so many people, I need to be sure you didn’t say yes just for zheir sake, or mine.” His usual smug look was gone, replaced with genuine fear.

“That don’t sound like me, does it,” I joked. “Come on, Louis, I love you and I want to be with you. And if you love me then I promise I want this more than anything.”

“I love you so much. More zhan life itself.”

“Good answer.” Both of us laughed as I pulled him over to lay atop me, drawing my legs up on either side of him and trapping him there. “Now, deals a deal, shut up and kiss me.” 

“Of cour-” Not even getting the chance to finish, Spy’s words were cut short by my lips, whatever he had meant to say floating aimlessly in the air as I bit his lip and grabbed one of his hands, dragging it down to place against my hip.  

All the worry, the fear I’d held while laying in this bed alone, disappeared, replaced with overwhelming love and lust. I trusted him, this man, more than ever, and there was nothing sexier than trust. Sure these past few weeks tested that, but I know now that nothing can ever come between us, even criminal organizations and nights spent brooding on my own. Except maybe cheating, but I don't think either of us were planning on sleeping around. 

Taking the hint, Louis didn’t speak when I stopped kissing him. While he held himself up with his free hand, the other roamed further down, past my hips to slip between my thighs and part my legs further, fingers splayed out over my thighs.

That night was full of the most intense sex I’d ever had.


End file.
